


More Secrets

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [45]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul has to pee, and John is horny. It would be fine if they weren't at a party.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'The Roundup Interview,' but it can be read separately.

Brian rolled his eyes as he saw Paul plant a soft kiss on John’s lips. And it definitely wasn’t because he was jealous. He was just mad at how happy they both seemed to be, and how stressed he was because of how important a press conference tonight was. 

George and Ringo were in the other car. If they hadn’t been, Brian probably would have been feeling a bit better. He was the only one who knew about John and Paul, really only because the two were the most irresponsible people on the planet, thinking that jacking each other off on the car ride back from an interview was a good idea.

But right now, they definitely weren’t that intense, hopefully they never would be again in front of him. Right now, they were just whispering something, and John was pressing his hand up against Paul’s stomach, rubbing small circles on it. But it wasn’t like Brian was watching or anything.

He quickly turned away, giving the two their privacy, and saw that they had come up to the party the four Beatles were to show up to. 

“Lads, we’re here,” he muttered, somewhat embarrassed when he saw the way Paul practically crawled off of the guitarist’s lap. He kept his eyes off of them until the car stopped, and they all got out, meeting George and Ringo from the other car. “The four of you have a very important conference tonight, okay? Can you just do your best to keep presentable. We won’t have any time for you to change or anything.”

Paul shifted his weight, but nodded anyway. “Alright.”

“We’ll try,” John whispered with a wink, but nobody found it even remotely funny. Brian led them into the party, leaving them at the bar.

“Answer any questions considerately, and please don’t be too rude, John.” And then he walked away, and John sat down at a bar stool, already ordering a drink.

“Do any of you want anything?” Paul squirmed around and shook his head. George and Ringo didn’t even seem to notice him, since they both wandered off together. “Paul? You sure you don’t want a drink?”

“Yeah, I’m, erm… yeah, I think I should go find a toilet.” His face got red as John just smirked.

“Aw, you can’t wait until we’re back at the hotel?” He grabbed onto Paul’s wrist and pulled him on top of his lap.

“We’ve got the conference later, and Brian said not to mess up our suits. I’m not taking that risk.” He sighed, but fell back into the older man anyway. “I like it, though,” he muttered. “I like needing to go like this.” John snuck a hand around Paul’s midsection and started to massage it.

“Then don’t go. Think of how much fun it’ll be tonight. Holding it all through that conference, and god, you’d be so worried, I bet.”

“J-John…” John wrapped his other arm around Paul, and he hugged him tight, making the man gasp and squirm around on his lap. “I’m really not kidding. I have to go…” He tried to get up, but John wasn’t about to let him do that. “Johnny--”

“Just wait a minute, okay? We just got here.” Paul exhaled and smiled, feeling his cock twitch just a small bit. John didn’t fail to notice, and he chuckled. “A bit excited, are we? Love, remember what happened last time…?”

“Fuck, I’ll be right back, Johnny.” He tried to get up once again, but John started to tickle him. The added pressure made the ache in his stomach unbearable, and a bead of urine fell out of him, dampening his underwear. “John, Brian’s gonna kill me.” 

“I won’t let him. I mean, he can’t get mad if it was just an accident.” John hugged him even tighter, refusing to let go as Paul tried to squirm away. John was really this desperate for something between them… 

“John, I’m gonna piss myself! Let me up!” His breathing became irrationally uneven, trying his very hardest to hold on enough to get away and find a toilet. A contraction of his overfull bladder caused him to gasp and lean back into John as he let go.

His crotch was saturated within seconds, and the sensation only caused him to get harder. After a few seconds, he felt a hand on his growing erection, starting to rub it.

“J-John…” The hand found the head, gently pinching it, and that’s when Paul caught him off guard, pushing up off of his lap and covering his face as he tried his hardest to cut off the stream, but it was no use. “Fuuuck. Goddammit…” John looked at him, searching his face for some sign that the other man wasn’t about to knock him to the ground in anger. “God, I need to fucking cum.”

He grabbed John’s wrist, sending a tingly feeling down his stomach and right to his cock. But then he started to run with him off to the side of the room, and John moaned. He wasted no time running off with him, anxious to tame his own erection. 

By the time they were to the toilet, Paul’s stream had finally slowed to a stop, and he pushed open the door to the biggest stall, shoving John up against the wall and biting his ear lobe.

“Lock the fucking door, Macca.” Paul pushed down on John’s shoulder, long enough to keep him preoccupied with the pain until he returned. “Please, I need something.” He reached his hand down into Paul’s pants, wrapping it around the younger man’s erection.

“God, Johnny…” He pressed up against John, shoving his knee up in between his legs. When he started to move back and forth to add an aspect of friction, John gasped, pulling on his faster.

“You’re gonna make me scream! Oh, fuck!”

“Don’t. We can’t have anybody knowing we’re in here.” John pinched the head of his cock again, and he stifled a moan. “Holy shit..”

“You’ve already pissed yourself, and it's all over me, too…”

“God, that felt amazing. Almost as good as you right now. I’m so close, love. You’re amazing.” John grabbed onto his shaft and ran his thumb back and forth over his tip, causing Paul to grind his thigh into John in a faster rhythm. Then, it wasn’t seconds until John was coming, and Paul was soon after.

John sighed softly and looked down at the mess he’d caused Paul to create. “Brian is going to have our heads.”

“You fault,” Paul muttered out in embarrassment. “I better go and get him. Maybe give him some time to deal with it.” As he started towards the door, John tagged along behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t come with you, then, yeah?” Paul just rolled his eyes, and continued out of the toilet. On their way to find the manager, they got a few sideways glances, managing just fine to ignore them. Brian’s glance was the only one they had to worry about, and god, was it worse.

His eyebrows shot so high up, they thought they’d left his face. And he was in too much shock to open his mouth. His eyes stayed focused at the problem at hand until George walked up next to him, also staring.

“Wh… what the fuck did you two do?” The anger in his voice only made Paul feel worse about it, and he sobbed, buring his head in his hands.

“Paul couldn’t find the toilet,” John lied right through his teeth, and Brian seemed to believe it, his angry look softening, and he nodded his head slowly. “He was too embarrassed to say something about it, so he just… erm, well, you know.”

“But it looks like you’ve pissed yourself, too, Johnny.” George squinted his eyes down at John’s pants, and at this point, Paul didn’t dare look back up as John mumbled something. “What?”

“He was on me lap…” John looked over at Brian for help. He really didn’t want George to know about any of this at all.

“Right… right, well… okay, George, you and Ringo stay here. I’m taking these two out to the car.”

“Wait. Why was Paul on John’s lap?” Nobody said anything more to the boy, and John tapped Paul gently on the shoulder to let him know that they were on their way over to the exit. He walked next to John, grabbing onto his suit.

“Paul,” Brian started softly when they were out of the building. “Why didn’t you say anything? I thought you would’ve rather told John you had to go that bad than actually--”

“Eppy!” John shouted. “Eppy, that’s enough. He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it, okay?!”

“Well, I think we need to talk about it. I don’t want it to happen again. Look, if it was a problem with John, you could’ve come to find me. I knew where it was--”

“Brian! I said that’s enough!” Paul winced at how loud John was being to cover for him. “We won’t do it again, okay?!” He sighed deeply, and both Paul and Brian seemed to realise what he said before he did.

“John…” Paul muttered.

“Oh, my god… did you two… do that on purpose??” Paul opened his mouth to talk, but he found it impossible. “Shit, okay. Sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“You can’t tell anyone!” John whispered.

“I haven’t told anyone about you two! What makes you think I’d say anything?” John shrugged. “Well, I won’t. But god, have you got to do that in public? I mean… fuck, you two are a handful.” Neither of them spoke. “Look, I wasn’t lying when I said you didn’t have anything to change into. I don’t know what you’re going to do for the press conference tonight.”

“Do we have to go?” Paul asked. “Couldn’t just George and Ringo go?”

“I suppose…” He sighed. “Yeah, I guess so. But I don’t know what we’ll tell the press.”

“Just make something up,” John said, glancing over at Paul with a small smile. “We trust you.”


End file.
